Cheay Kidnaps Princess Anneliese and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''Cheay Kidnaps Princess Anneliese and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Cheay. Plot Cheay is bored because there's no one to pick on and the other bullies are in detention. He decides to kidnap Princess Anneliese from Barbie as Princess and the Pauper. He sneaks into Anneliese's castle, and while the princess isn't looking, he snatches her up and ties her up into a huge, empty sack. He then takes her to the playground and tries to figure out what he should do with her. Just then, Erika arrives and asks Cheay where Annelise is, and he tells her that he doesn't know. Erika then sees the bag that Cheay put Anneliese in and is shocked to see that she's in there. She scolds Cheay and tells Randall to report Cheay to Miss Finster. After that, she takes Annelise back to her palace, and Anneliese thanks Erika for saving her. Randall tells Miss Finster about the kidnapping of Princess Anneliese. Miss Finster drags Cheay to Principal Prickly's office, Principal Prickly gives Cheay a level 10 detention. Transcript (We see Cheay sitting on a bench near the playground, looking bored) Cheay: I'm bored. There's no one to pick on because TJ and his friends are going on a field trip, and the other bullies are in detention. What should I do? I know! I'll kidnap Princess Anneliese from that stupid Barbie movie! I heard she's really good at studying gems. Maybe I can take her to the nearest mine and make her mine some precious stones for me! Ha ha ha ha ha! (Later, Cheay arrives at Princess Anneliese's castle, where he sees her studying some gems she found) Cheay: There she is! Now's my chance! (As Anneliese observes her gems, Cheay sneaks up behind her. before she can turn her back, he snatches her and ties her up in a bag) Cheay: You are coming with me, princess! Anneliese: (muffled) Nooooooooo!!! (As Cheay leaves, Erika arrives) Erika: Hey, where did Anneliese go? I thought she was here in this room observing some gems she found. (Erika sees Cheay walking out of the castle) Erika: Maybe I should ask that boy with that sack on his back where Anneliese is. (Erika follows Cheay. As Cheay returns to the playground, he sneaks behind the school building, with Anneliese still inside the sack. She yells at him to let her out) Anneliese: (muffled) Let me out! Let me out right now, you ruffian! Cheay: Hey, quiet in there! I don't want anyone to know that I'm holding you for ransom! (Suddenly, he hears footsteps behind him) Cheay: Uh-oh, someone's coming. I'd better hide the bag! (Cheay hides the bag. Just then, Erika arrives) Erika: Excuse me, kid, but it seems that my friend, Princess Anneliese, has gone missing. Do you know where she is? Cheay: No, I don't, miss. Erika: Hmmm, it looks like you have a suspicious grin on your face. Did you do something bad? Cheay: Nope. (Erika finds the bag) Erika: Did you snatch up anyone and tie them into that huge sack? Cheay: No, I didn't. Erika: I'd better check. (Erika slowly opens the sack and sees Anneliese inside) Annelise: Oh, thank goodness! Thank you for saving me, Erika. Can you please take me back to the palace? I need to finish studying those gemstones. Erika: Sure, Anneliese. I'm just glad you're safe. After I take you back to the castle, I'll punish that boy for his actions. (Erica takes Anneliese back to her castle, and then returns to Third Street Elementary School to scold Cheay) Erika: Young man, I'm very disappointed in you for kidnapping my friend. You know that kidnapping princesses is not a good thing to do, especially if it's been done so many times. And besides, she's never done anything to you. Why did you kidnap her in the first place? Cheay: It's because I was bored and there weren't any kids on the playground for me to bully, and I couldn't hang out with my friends because they're in detention. I was so bored, I decided to kidnap someone just for the fun of it. Erika: Well, I think it's about time to punish you for your actions. (Randall Weems appears) Randall: Leave that to me, Erika. I'll take care of him. I'm gonna tell Miss Finster to send him to the principal's office. Erika: Oh, okay. Thank you. (Randall runs off to find Miss Finster) Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Cheay kidnapped Princess Anneliese from The Barbie as the Princess and The Pauper and tried to hide her from Erika. Miss Finster: Cheay, that's it. Go to Principal Prickly's office, now! (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a serious situation. A very serious indeed. We don't kidnap any princesses ever! That's it, it's level 10 detention for you, young man! Cheay: What? You are such a loser! Principal Prickly: Make that Level 11! Are you ready to push me any further? Voices Dave as Cheay Princess as Princess Anneliese Julie as Queen Erika Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Eric as Randall Weems Category:Cheay Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West